vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
悪ノ召使 (Aku no Meshitsukai)
Original = and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics, video) * Ichika, Kishida, Mameari, Hitsuji, Shiuka, Kiro, meimei, imin, Sincerity, Yuu., piano, noDuki, Haru, Yamada Rokkaku, sirose, myk, sabo, Yagami (illustrations) |links = * }} |-| ACT 2 ver = and |singers = Kagamine Len ACT 2 * Kagamine Rin ACT 2 |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics, video) * Ichika, Kishida, Mameari, Hitsuji, Shiuka, Kiro, meimei, imin, Sincerity, Yuu., piano, noDuki, Haru, Yamada Rokkaku, sirose, myk, sabo, Yagami (illustrations) |links = * }} |-| ～velvet mix～ = and |singers = Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin |producers = Akuno-P (music, lyrics) * Carl, chamu, chiSa, gamu, habuki, hizuki reno, melou, touno, Akaza, Aki-t, Ichiko, onigiri565, Suzunya, Pocchii, TO MU, Takanashi, Hiroyoshi, Yuzuki, Chida, 7:24, Hakuseki, Akiko, Utsugi Rin (illustrations) |links = * }} Background This song was uploaded on April 28, 2008, and has reached over 3,000,000 views. It is considered Len's most notable song, alongside "Butterfly on your Right Shoulder". This song takes during the events of The Daughter of Evil, except from her (Riliane's) servant Allen's point of view. It details the story of how the twins were separated when they were very small and how the only thing of Riliane he could ever see was her soft, kind side, how she ordered him to kill Michaela (Miku) (who he fell in love with) and eventually traded places with Riliane when she is to be executed. This song is featured in the EXIT TUNES compilations Vocalogemini (Append Version) Vocalolegend and Gekkaneta Vol.08. It is also featured on Akuno-P's albums Evils Theater, Prelude to forest, Evils Kingdom and Seven Crimes and Punishments and the compilation albums Fairy tale & Girl's talk, The VOCALOID, Nico Nico Douga (Blue),and Hatsune Miku Project mirai COMPLETE. It is the second track in the Story of Evil series. Succeeding versions Official = }} |-| Approved non-canon PVs = }} Lyrics Niconico ver = |-| SCP ver = Derivatives |author = Gero (song), Iwakamu (illust), Mogelatte (video), Kiseki@CAxis (3Dvideo), Atarime-P (Mix)|category = Human cover |title = Gero's Cover (Classical Version) |description = |color = #c6cd49; color: black}} |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *MikuExpo Live in Tokyo 2011 *MikuExpo Live in Sapporo 2011 *MikuExpo Live in Tokyo 2012 Sheet Music Sheet music was published in the book VOCALO ・Super ・Hits. Gallery Servant of Evil PM.jpg|Len's Servant of Evil costume from the song Servant of Evil for the videogame Project Mirai Agon1354301513.jpg|Servant of Evil papercraft Navigation_22993.png|Good Smile company's Servant of Evil nendoroid petit SoE TinierMe.jpg|Servant of Evil in Hatsune Miku Persona Gacha TinierMe RinLenServantOfEvil.jpg|A Screenshot of Rin and Len performing Servant of Evil "live" in MikuPa Sapporo 2011 Mekuneko1494995851.jpeg|VOLKS's Servant of Evil Dollfie External links * Official Art * PV illustrations * Velvet mix PV illustrations * Spotify * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * * Mothy's Piapro * * Off vocal Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Demonstration songs Category:Evillious Chronicles series